One Watery Question
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: It was the day of the Olympics,and Alfred was nervous.But he wasn't competing:his boyfriend,Arthur,was.But Alfred needed to ask him a question,one that would put his own happiness on the line. UsUk, Pure fluff. Olympics and Military.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**I have no idea how much of this would/could happen. So please don't point it out. It's supposed to be cute.**

* * *

Two years ago…

Arthur gripped his shirt tighter. "I don't… I don't want you to go…" His voice broke from sobbing. Alfred only shushed him and stroked his hair. "It's okay. I'll be okay. Just keep training. You want to make it to the Olympics don't you?"

"B-But I don't know if I can do it without you…"

"Don't say that. I believe in you. Please? I want to see you in London winning the 200 meter butterfly."

Arthur nodded quickly. "O-Okay… I will." Alfred smiled and kissed him one more time. "I have to go. I love you. I'll make sure I write. I love you. Good bye Arthur." Alfred walked backwards through the security line, waving to Arthur until he was gone and off to war.

Present day…

Alfred smiled widely. He had just received news that he had been discharged from the army. The blonde packed as quickly as possible, as if it made a difference. As he waited for his bunk mates to pack he stared at one of the pictures Arthur had sent him. It wasn't a sexy one, a dirty one, or anything special. It was just a picture of Arthur smiling. His cheeks were raised, teeth shinning, and eyes sparkling. He was beautiful.

"Hey Jones," Jasper, a friend Alfred had gotten close to in the past two years, called to him. Jasper was a young man from Michigan. He had sandy brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He had a positive attitude and was the reason Alfred was still alive. Jasper saved his life numerous times and Alfred his. They were more than bunk mates. They were brothers. "Whattcha gonna do when ya get home?"

Alfred laughed lightly. He had no intention of going straight back to Virginia. "I'm not going home. I'm going to London."

Jasper was shocked. "Why ya going to London?!" He asked quickly. Alfred only smiled. "I'm going to the Olympics to pop the question." Jasper's eyes lit up and a huge grin exploded on his face. "Congrats buddy! I'm guessin' your soon-to-be fiancé is competing?" Alfred nodded. "Well send my luck! Do you got a picture?"

Alfred nodded again and handed him the picture he had been staring at. Jasper happily took it. His face fell in confusion. "Alfred I had no idea you were-"

"I'm not."

"Then what about"-

"Only for him," Alfred took back the picture and gazed at it. It was true. Before Arthur, Alfred didn't think about being with a man. But the Brit changed that. Alfred was love sick since the first time they met. Nothing was going to change that. "I wouldn't be with any other man…" And now Alfred was dead set on marrying him. Arthur wouldn't and couldn't reject him in front of all those people. It was a perfectly romantic plan. It was going to work. "I was going to propose when I left but I just couldn't do it… So I've had the ring here…" Alfred slipped the little black box out of his pocket and fumbled it around in his hand.

Jasper felt his heart warm. He placed his hand on Alfred's back. "This guy got a name?"

"Arthur. His name is Arthur."

The plane ride was long and caused Alfred to watch the clock constantly. He knew he needed to get there by eight o'clock England time. As he was landing, the flight attendant informed them that it was 6:30. Alfred panicked. He knew it would take an hour to get to the aquatic center and god only know how long it would take for him to convince security to let him on the pool deck.

However, when he got to the stadium he was treated with respect. They asked him why he would want to go on the deck and he told them, even showing them the ring. The British and French directors had a small talk, and then said he could go onto the deck once the race had started. The 200 meter butterfly. Arthur's best event. Alfred was not only going to see it live but he was going to be able to congratulate him or help him get through it in person.

Alfred watched from the side lines as Arthur got ready and took the podium. He was ready to go out on the deck as the whistle blew, sending the Brit flying into the pool. He swam one length of the pool. Then the second. As he was finishing the third, Alfred came out and start towards his lane. While Arthur was swimming his fastest down the fourth length of the pool, Alfred was standing there waiting for him.

Arthur's heart was racing. He was half way to his medal. Somewhere inside of his screamed he wasn't going fast enough. It yelled to go faster and faster. At first he didn't, he _couldn't_ comply. The words that pushed him, the words that gave his enough power to go faster were; _Do it for Alfred._ That gave him the extra push to touch the wall sooner.

When his fingers hit the slippery tile, Arthur surfaced as soon as he could and looked up at the score board. He didn't dare look at anyone beside him, frightened they would have made it before he had. The minor seconds it took for the results to show were agonizing. They felt like hours. How could it take that long to see who hit the wall first? It was a simple task that didn't need judging.

The board light up with the times and places of the swimmers. Arthur screamed as he saw that he was getting the gold. He raised himself up on the grove meant for the back stroke and punched the air. He was so happy. Only one thing could make it even better, even sweeter than it already was.

"Congrats, Arthur." A voice said, cutting through the loud cheers. _No, it can't be._ Arthur thought as he whipped his head around to see Alfred standing there in his military uniform, smiling down at him. Arthur was dumb struck as Alfred took his hands and helped him out of the water.

"A-Alfred what are you doing here?!" Arthur stuttered. "Y-You're supposed to be at war! H-How did you get leave?!" Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead to calm him down.

"I was discharged." Another kiss to his forehead. "How are you?"

Arthur whipped his eyes from tears. "I-I'm perfect! Y-You and my family just watched me win a gold medal! I d-don't know how this could get any better!"

This made Alfred smile. "I do." That's when he sank to one knee, holding on to Arthur's hand whose grasp on his just got tighter. He reached into his pocket and slipped out the little black box, opening it for Arthur and the crowd to see. "Arthur Kirkland… I've loved you since the day we met… Will you marry me?"

Arthur was sobbing now. Beautiful tear rolled down his Already wet cheeks. He was so choked up he couldn't say anything. He nodded quickly to reply and was able to choke out. "Y-Yes! O-Of C-Course I-I w-will!"

With shaking hands Alfred slipped the ring on his left ring finger and stood up. Once at his feet he was engulfed in a hug. Arthur's arms were tightly around his neck and his face was buried in it. "Oh god I love you! I love you so much Alfred!" The short blonde cried into his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I love you too, Arthur."

* * *

**So how was it? Cute enough? XD Okay again, I have no idea if the military would send him straight to England or if the Olympic directors would let him on the pool deck. SO DON'T TELL ME.**

**SUMMERY GOES TO DASIY-MAX1196!**

**Okay so some explanations. The reason why Jasper is in there instead of another character is because; WHY THE HELL WOULD PRUSSIA BE IN THE US ARMY?! *was thinking Gilbert instead of a random guy* Oh AND Jasper needed to be straight. If it was Prussia than he would be dating Alfred's brother…..it wouldn't workXD **

**Then there's that line 'British and French directors' well, France reinstated the Olympics in 1896 so the Olympic committee is French and is housed in France, blah blah blah. When they something in the Olympics they say it in French first. Blah! Anymore questions; PM me. That's what it's for.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! READ MY OTHER ONES! OVER LOOK THE SUMMERIES! LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! THE LINK IS ON MY PAGE! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
